Stereoscopic image display methods are roughly classified into a method employing a two-viewpoint system that realizes stereoscopic vision by reproducing binocular parallax and convergence, a method employing a multi-viewpoint system that presents, by using lenticular lenses or the like, to left and right eyes multi-view images that are laterally arrayed, and a method employing a spatial image reproducing system that forms a stereoscopic image in space by using data (images) that have recorded optical spatial images of an object (e.g. refer to Non Patent Literature 1). Of these methods, the method employing the spatial image reproducing system is regarded as an ideal stereoscopic image display method that satisfies all factors with which humans perceive stereoscopic effect based on their visual functions (e.g. refer to Non Patent Literature 2).
As a method employing the spatial image reproducing system for displaying a sharp stereoscopic image with a wide viewing angle, for example, in Patent Literature 1, a stereoscopic image display method in which a display control panel having a large number of minute light-transmission portions is provided, behind the display control panel, a group of image display panels, which includes a plurality of image display panels displaying a large number of small images of an object viewed from positions of the respective minute light-transmission portions, is disposed, the minute light-transmission portions are made to rapidly sequentially selectively allow light to pass through, and at the same time, the small images are displayed at positions on the image display panels corresponding to the minute light-transmission portions that have become to allow light to pass through, is suggested.
Also, for example, in Patent Literature 2, a three-dimensional stereoscopic image display device including: a plurality of image reproduction panels respectively displaying a plurality of group images, in each of which, a large number of small images to become a base of a stereoscopic image are displayed side by side at a same time in a state of not overlapping, and an object is viewed from positions substantially slightly different from each other; an image display panel sequentially displaying in a time-division manner the group images respectively displayed on the plurality of image reproduction panels; and a display control panel disposed in front of the image display panel, having a plurality of group minute light-transmission portions each opening and closing in synchronization with each of the small images of the group images displayed on the image display panel in a time-division manner, wherein the group minute light-transmission portions each have a large number of minute light-transmission portions each of which is in a pinhole-like state or a slit-like state, is suggested.